Golf bags containing a full set of clubs are heavy and as many golfers prefer to walk the golf courses, golf bag carts of either a two wheel or a tricycle type are widely used. Such carts are either manually moved or provided with a battery powered drive.
A two wheeled cart with such a drive is illustrated by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,821 while carts of the tricycle type equipped with such drives are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,084 and by the above cited publication. While such carts have controls by which their rate of travel can be manually controlled, in all, the speed controls are located adjacent to the handle by which the direction of the carts is determined.